Loneliness
by guycrazy
Summary: When consumed by loneliness, Terri Curtis takes off and decides to join the ranks of the night walkers. Who will take her in and how will things work out? Rated T for language and possible sexual references. My first Darren Shan fanfic so plz plz plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Loneliness **

**Chapter 1:**

Was I crazy? No. Was I depressed? No. Was I unhappy? Maybe. Was I lonely? Yes. Was I feeling let down? Yes. Was I feeling rejected? Yes. Was I about to hurt anybody? I doubt it. Was I about to make a huge mistake? Who would know.

My mother died when I was young. Murdered. I barely have any memories of her. My father is a raging alcoholic and never talks to me, never looks at me, never lets on that he's aware of my existence. My friends stopped talking to me and started hanging out with other people. They no longer spare me a passing glance. I say 'Hi' and they look at me like I have three heads. So why should I stay here? That is a question I have been asking myself for six months or so now. It's time to take action. I'm leaving. Do I know where I'm going? No. Do I know what I'm going to do? Yes. I'm going to change. I'm going to become a member of the creatures of the night. Why? Why not? Do I know who I should look for? Not at all. Do I know anything about the creatures of the night? Some. I know that vampires are not evil. I know that it's the ones called the vampaneze that are the true killers. Is this common knowledge? Hell no. How do I know about them? When my mother's body was found, it was drained of it's blood. No bite marks. Just a small cut on the arm. I remember everything that was on the news that night. I was only five. It's been ten years now. My father started drinking the day after the funeral. I started taking care of myself.

When I was ten, I went out searching for the vampires that killed my mother-I always believed in the superstitious-only to run into a purple skinned man with red eyes, red hair, and red fingernails. Was I scared? No, I was terrified. The man saw everything in my eyes. The pain of losing my mother and father even though only one of them was dead. He knew lots. He told me lots. He talked about vampires and vampaneze. He tried to tell me that vampires were the evil ones. Did I believe him? For a while, yes. I used to go out and find him every night to learn more. Every night until I found him feasting on a young man who looked to be in his early twenties maybe. I watched the whole thing in horror; from beginning to end. And before that murderous son of a bitch realized I was there, I ran. Home. To my bedroom where I thought I was safe. And I cried. I still went out searching night after night, but I was back to where I had started. Except this time I knew it wasn't the vampires that killed my mother. I knew it had to be the vampaneze. Problem is I didn't know which one. I never would.

But it's different now. This time I know what type of creature I'm looking for. I've been researching for ages. I know what signs to look for. I know how vampires act, and what they can and cannot do. But that's not enough. I must make sure I find the right kind of vampire to blood me. Someone who won't laugh in my face and turn me away, but someone who won't jump at the chance to do it. Only someone who will think about it first. Then I know I can trust them.

So now I walk. I have packed some changes of clothes, a bar of soap, and some other things including a picture of my mum and items that hold a sentimental value. A pair of gloves on my hands and a hat in my pocket in case it gets cold. Sneakers on my feet and my bag slung over my shoulders.

I ease open my window and crawl onto the roof. Walking across as silently as possible, I jump into the tree next to the house. Making my way down to the ground I pray that I didn't wake father-he gets really pissed if anyone disturbs his sleep. That's why I took the window. The squeaky door could wake the entire cemetery.

Without another look back, I head for city limits. Bye-Bye Dublin. Bye-Bye Terri's past. Hello new life. Wandering without any particular aim, I'm consumed by the darkness of the night. The quarter moon lights my path and the stars guide me to what I hope will be my new home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been wandering for weeks now. I haven't run into anyone that could possibly be a vampire. It will probably be sometime yet. I left the road side some time ago and started exploring through the wilderness. I've been traveling by night. Only nearing civilization to stock up on food. I've slept during the day. I find it easier. I never was able to sleep well when it was dark out. I've bathed in the rivers and dried off in the sunlight. I mean, I have a towel, sometimes I use it; sometimes I don't. I wonder just how long ago it was when everyone else in the world stopped doing things this way. I didn't mind it. Actually, I quite enjoyed it. I'm blown away by the innocence of mother nature. Never could I have imagined something so delicate.

Almost a week ago-while I was sleeping-I woke up with a start. I thought I had heard something in the woods. I wasn't sure what it was and I wasn't going to check anything out. I figured it was just a deer, so I went back to sleep. I haven't heard anything since but I still wonder about it. I woke up early today though. Before sundown, so I took a bath. Now I let myself dry off in the little bit of sunlight that's left. I try to sleep near a river almost every day. It isn't easy, but I'm doing okay. I've been traveling quickly. Taking short breaks every now and then, and covering a lot of ground.

Gathering everything into my bag, with a fresh pair of clothes on my back I'm ready to take off again. Stretching and yawning one last time I make way. Well, I started too. Before I got the first step in, someone off to my far left sneezed. I stiffened. There wouldn't be any hikers or campers this far away from civilization. That narrowed it down as far as it would go at this point. Either a vampire or a vampaneze. I strained to look through the trees, but I didn't see anything. I listened closely and didn't hear anything. I grew impatient and anxious. "Well…are you gonna come out here and feast on me or what!"

A chuckle sounded and a figured slowly appeared a few hundred yards away. I couldn't tell what it was. I couldn't see any features, hair color or anything. Just the silhouette of someone. As frightened as I was, I didn't run for it. I didn't stay glued to the spot either. Instead, I started to walk toward the person. Three things could result from this; I'll meet the end of my journey and my life, I'll find someone who could help me, or I'll end up continuing on my way as though nothing every happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! WHETHER OR NOT THIS STORY CONTINUES ON DEPENDS ON URE REVIEWS! AND I KNOW NOT MUCH WENT ON HERE REALLY, BUT THE EXCITING STUFF WILL COME. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ALWAYS HARDER TO WRITE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I walked closer and closer to my possible end. I walked closer and closer to the possibility of vampirism. The shadowy figure never moved. It stood still. Watching me move. My fear hidden behind a mask of bravery. I stopped. An unusual looking figure. Not a vampaneze. Possibly a vampire. Green hair? That's what I first noticed. Dark blue eyes. Animal hides for clothes. Not sewn very well either. Medium height. Definitely male. And a stench that would cringe the nose of the flies that hover around cow manure. He stood. Silently staring at me. He looked somewhat fearsome, until he took in that I was human. Then his features softened slightly. Enough for me to know he wasn't going to harm me. Then he smiled at me. I don't know why. He had reddish skin. But he was no vampaneze. It looked more like a sunburn. Taking a quick glance at his fingers to search for the mark of the vampires, I found a small scar on each finger tip. He sat down and smiled up at me.

"Sit," he said in a gruff voice. I sat. "I've been following you for sometime now. A little over a week I think."

"Why?"

"Well, I stumbled upon you by chance really. You were sleeping at the time."

"You're the one who snapped the twig."

"Yes. I did it on purpose too. I wanted to see how keen your senses were. Pretty good for a human I have to say. Not many would here a twig snap while they're fast asleep. I found you interesting for some reason. I'm not sure why. There's just something about you. You're different." He said. He stopped talking and started biting his toenails, observing me silently. So I spoke.

"To you I'm different because I'm human. You're a vampire so you're different from me."

He stopped chewing his nails. "So you know about us?"

"Yes."

"How much do you know?"

"Not as much as I'd like to."

"I want to know; What the hell is a young human such as yourself doing wandering around in the wilderness?" I looked at him, not sure how to answer. "Are you a vampire hunter?" I shook my head. He thought for a moment, "You wish to become one of us?" I stared at him, then nodded slowly. "Why? Do you want to drink peoples blood and kill them needlessly? Live forever? Or do you just want to be powerful?"

"Neither of those. If I wanted to kill needlessly I'd be a vampaneze. If I wanted to live forever I'd search in vain. If I wanted power I'd become the Queen of England." He seemed to find this funny for he laughed.

"Then why do you want to be one of us? It's not an easy life."

"I don't imagine. But I'm used to hardships. I ran away from home. I went out looking for a vampire to blood me. I feel I'd be of more use that way. I'd be happier than I was."

"Why weren't you happy?"

"You're kinda nosey." He laughed again. "My mother died when I was young. She was killed by a vampaneze," I went on to tell him my story of how I thought it was vampires, the vampaneze I met, what I saw, my dad, and my friends. He paid extremely close attention. When I was finished I sat silent, waiting for what he had to say.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Why?"

"We don't normally blood children."

"I think you'll find I'm more mature and more useful than a child." I smiled at him. He seemed to get that I wasn't going to let my age hold me back.

"I'm on my way to Vampire Mountain to relieve one of the princes. I'm not yet sure I should blood you, though I wouldn't mind having an assistant. Travel with me to the mountain. From what I've seen of you, I think you could handle it. If the other princes don't object to me blooding you, then I'll gladly take you on as my assistant, but if they don't approve, you'll have to go back home. Agreed?" He raised his eyebrow at me when I didn't say anything. I cast my eyes down.

"I can't go home. I won't go back there."

"With luck, you won't have to. But if you want to become a vampire, you'll have to do it this way. You'll even have time to reconsider if you feel you're making a mistake. Are we going to try or are you gonna give up now."

I sighed. "I'll try." I would have to do everything to my fullest potential. I have to prove that I can handle the vampiric life. He nodded, then stood up.

"Well let's get going then. I don't need anyone chewing my ass out for being late." I smiled and followed. "My name's Vancha March," he held out his hand.

"Terri Curtis," I replied and shook his dirty, grimy hand. The journey is far from over, but at least now I have a destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Vancha and I stopped for sleep, I often built a fire for warmth. He's told me a lot about himself. He's a prince-though you wouldn't know by looking. He's the most traditional of vampires. He eats nothing cooked and only natural foods. He drinks only water, milk and blood. And he only bathes when it rains. I found that to be really gross but didn't say anything. I must of made a face because he burst out laughing and didn't stop until I hit him with a stick. He doesn't fight with weapons, aside from the throwing stars he has strapped around his torso. He has a very fowl mouth and he likes to think of himself as a ladies man. I liked the days when we'd sit by the fire and he'd pick his nose and tell me stories. His stories were always full of adventure. Some he made up and some were true. And if he told a story twice, it was always different. I also found that he's particularly interested dreams. He often asks me about my dreams. I try to tell him as much as I can. If I can't remember much, then he passes the time telling me about his. He believes that we can control our destinies if we can learn to control our dreams. I remember one dream he started telling me about. It got a little to sexual for my comfort. He laughed harder than ever when I begged him to stop.

We began to grow really close. There was a strong bond between us that I'd never experienced before in my life. I trusted him more than I've ever trusted anyone, and I got the same in return. We developed some interesting names for each other, including smelly pervert and tiny brat. Sometimes when the trek got rough, he'd carry me on his back. He tried not to help me too much. He wanted me to get used to it. He kept telling me it would help prepare me, and it increased my strength. So we continue on our way, hoping to find that the princes approve of Vancha blooding me. We continue on our way, to introduce me to a new life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Vancha and I have been traveling for some time now. We must be getting close to the mountain. I'm checking my bag to see what all I have left of what I brought before I started traveling with the prince. I still have all my clothes and valuables and my bar of soap. Food is looking okay. I've mostly been eating the same as Vancha, except I cook my meat over a fire-the thought of it raw just grosses me out. My pocket knife is a little dull; I'll have to find a good rock to sharpen it on.

We stop early every couple of days for a bit of training before we catch some shut-eye. Vancha has been training me to fight without weapons so that I'm even more prepared for whatever might come our way. He told me that, if I am made a vampire I will have to undergo some trials to prove that I'm worthy.

If there's one thing I have to say about Vancha, it's that he's a pretty great guy. He's a real people person…err…vampire, I guess I should say. It's been getting cold pretty fast. I've even spotted a couple snowflakes. When we stop at day Vancha always makes sure I'm warm enough. If I'm a bit cold, he lays next to me and shares his cloak. I have my quiet nights when I think more than I talk. Those are the nights he spends making me laugh and forget about my mother. I like those nights. Vancha doesn't seem to have too many of his own worries. If he does he doesn't say anything about them. He's more someone who wants to make other people smile.

I look across the fire at Vancha. He's sitting silent, staring at me, chewing on a deer bone that he's had for a while now. I smile at him, questioningly. "Are you alright, Terri? You seem quiet."

I grin. "Is that your way of telling me I'm loud?"

"No. You just seem quieter than usual is all."

"I'm fine. Just a tad tired." He nods and turns his attention to a beetle crawling next to him. I say a silent prayer that he's not going to pick it up and eat it. He doesn't. Phew. Instead he uses his thumb and forefinger and flicks it into the fire.

_Snap._

Vancha looks at me. "Was that you?" I shake my head.

_Snap._

It's coming from the woods. Vancha lays his bone on the ground and stands up silently. He beckons me over to him. When I'm next to his side, he whispers, "Go to the East side of the clearing and take cover back in the forest a ways. I'll come get you when the coast is clear." I nod and follow his orders. I watch and listen from my post in the forest. I hear nothing but I see Vancha slip into the bush.

_SNAP!_

Behind me! I whirl around to see what's behind me. Now I'm wishing I hadn't. Standing on it's hind legs is the most enormous bear I've ever seen. Bears don't normally attack people unless they're crazy or really hungry. This one seems to be fairly close to starving. It's no wonder. It seems to be dawning on an early winter and most of the animals have high-tailed it for somewhere to hibernate. I open my mouth to scream for Vancha as the bear drops on all fours. I take a few steps back, unsure of whether to run or hold my ground. I gaze into it's furious eyes. That was probably the wrong thing to do. The bear grunts and lets out a low growl. It lowers it's body slightly, readying itself for the attack.

There's a shout from somewhere to my close left that distracts the bear and I'm suddenly thrown back. I hit the back of my head on a tree, but not hard enough for me to worry about. I rub the sore spot and look up with widened eyes. A tall, blonde man stand in front of me facing the bear. He holds a hunting knife in each hand, waiting for the bear to make the first move. The bear starts to heave itself up on it's hind legs again, and the man throws one of the knives. The knife embeds itself in the beasts throat and it instantly falls to the ground, lifeless, creating a loud 'thunk'. The man walks over to the dead animal and calmly retrieves his knife. To my right, Vancha runs in from the clearing-just in the nick of time-followed by a man of medium height with mousey brown hair and soft brown eyes.

He looks from me to the bear, then to the blonde man and hurries to my side. "Are you alright?" he ask as he grips my arms and hoists me to my feet, inspecting me for injuries.

"I'm fine."

"You're not hurt?" I shake my head and look over his shoulder to the man behind him and the blonde that made his way over to the other. I raise my eyebrow at Vancha and he immediately gets the idea. "Terri," he says turning around and pointing to each man in turn. "This is Gavner Purl," the brown haired man smiles and gives a friendly wave. "And this is Kurda Smahlt," the blonde steps forward and shakes my hand. "Guys, this is Terri Curtis. Terri, Gavner and Kurda are fellow vampires of mine. We haven't seen each other in…how long has it been? Eight years?"

"About that," Gavner confirms.

We gather around the fire. I sit closer to Vancha, still not sure of what to make of the new strangers. Kurda and Gavner sit on the other side of the blaze. "So you all know each other?" I ask Vancha.

He nods. "Yes. Gavner and Kurda are both vampire generals. Kurda's on his way to becoming a prince. He's barely one hundred ten in human years, that means he's going to be the youngest prince in the history of the vampires." I look over at Kurda who is beaming proudly as well as blushing slightly.

"Congratulations to you, then."

"Well thank you." I sit quietly as the three vampires speak about the past, telling jokes and asking about people I don't know. Then, as they get up closer to the present, Gavner asks Vancha about me.

"I knew the question would come sooner or later," he grins. "I found Terri sleeping in the woods almost two months ago. She's looking to join our ranks."

"But you're so young," Kurda comments. "Surely you miss your family and friends."

I shake my head. "Dad probably hasn't even noticed that I left, and I didn't have any real friends anyways. I miss Mum, but she's been dead for ten years."

"So you're a runaway," Gavner notes. I nod. "What made you want to become a vampire?"

"I just thought I'd be better off that way. I dunno, maybe it was all supposed to happen and I was meant to become a vampire, to help. It's like my mother was intended to be killed by a vampaneze to point me in the direction of the vampires."

"You're mother was killed by a vampaneze?" Gavner asks.

"That's what I just said. But Vancha has to clear my vampirism with the other princes first."

"If you do become a vampire, do you plan on finding and killing the vampaneze that killed your mother?" Kurda inquires.

"No. I used to hunt for them, but I knew I'd never find the true killer. I've grown up a lot since I caught one lying to me and trying to tell me that you're the bad guys. I'll never know who it was that killed my Mum and even if I did, killing them wouldn't change anything. Killing them won't bring Mum back, so I don't see the need to commit any unnecessary murders. If I did that, then I'd be no better than them."

Vancha smiles and squeezes my shoulder comfortingly. "She's a smart one, I'll give her that." Gavner and Kurda are also smiling. I guess they agree with what I said.

"You'll make a fine vampire," Gavner says. I smile. Gavner seems to be a kind-hearted person. As does Kurda. I like them.

The sun's out now. It feels as though it's getting closer to midday. I yawn and lay back, closing my eyes. I feel Vancha drape his cloak over me and push my bangs back off my forehead. "Sleep well, tiny brat," he says. His voice is smiling. I smile and allow myself to fall into sweet siesta.


End file.
